


Irregularity

by rhysgore



Series: FKM Fills [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: (mostly), CBT, Historically Accurate Views of Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottoming, Under-negotiated Kink, this is so self-indulgent fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This shouldn’t be that fucking difficult, Vulpes. I want you to fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregularity

**Author's Note:**

> @ bethesda, my parents, & the historical caesar: im sorry. written for fkm.
> 
> dubcon due to mentioned under-negotiated kink & the fact that vulpes really doesn't have much/any room to negotiate

Vulpes took a deep breath, trying not to let his nervousness make it shudder. A bead of sweat ran down from his hairline, to his chin, to his neck, to his bare chest. His hands twitched by his sides, and he struggled to keep them still as he stood, back stiff, head up.

“I’m sorry,” he said, softly. “What?”

Lounging idly on the bed in front of him, Caesar groaned in irritation.

“This shouldn’t be that fucking difficult, Vulpes. I want you to fuck me.” He was naked, propped up on an elbow, and lazily stroking his erection with as close to a come-hither look as was probably possible for Caesar, and yet Vulpes still hesitated.

“Is this some sort of test, my lord?”

Caesar groaned again, sounding distinctly  _ not _ aroused by perceived stalling. “What the hell makes you think that? Christ.”

“It’s...” 

Glancing hurriedly to the side, Vulpes gulped, the heat in his gut competing with what had been ingrained in him over the course of his time in the Legion. There was nothing shameful about lying with a man. There was everything shameful about allowing another to penetrate you. That was a gesture of submission that free men demanded from their slaves, or superiors from their inferiors. It was something Vulpes would willingly give to Caesar whenever it was demanded of him, but now their positions were reversed, and he was expected to disgrace his Lord.

If this was some sort of cruel joke, he would be punished severely for his insolence. If it wasn’t…

On the bed, Caesar was losing more and more patience.

_ “Vulpes,” _ he said, using his best  _ commander _ voice. “Get over here and  _ fuck me.”  _

Still attempting to quell the thoughts that told him he was committing some unforgivable act of betrayal by giving his Lord what he wanted, Vulpes took a few hesitant step forwards, and tumbled onto the bed. He crawled slowly towards Caesar, blushing furiously as he caged the older man’s body with his limbs. His cock, heavy with blood, brushed across Caesar’s stomach, leaving a slick trail as it went.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he murmured through little gasps as Caesar wrapped a large hand around both their cocks and gave them a few tugs.  _ “Ah-  _ why?”

His Lord pressed a thumb against his leaking slit, and Vulpes made a keening noise, hips twitching into the touch.

“Are you saying that you don’t enjoy me fucking you?” He pressed harder, squeezing Vulpes’ erection until it hurt more than it felt good. Even as desensitized to pain as his experiences in the Legion had made him, it still nearly brought tears to his eyes. Vulpes made a soft noise in the back of his throat, and Caesar relented, loosening his grip. “Or… were you asking  _ why me?”  _ Vulpes paused, and nodded, hoping it would be interpreted correctly, and bit his cheek as the vein on the underside of his cock was pinched tight between Caesar’s thumb and forefinger. His Lord laughed softly.

“Does it matter? I want you to do this for me. And you will. Hm?” There was no question there, not really.

“Y-yes.” He wanted to run, to blink back into a reality where Caesar wanted him on his back, not the other way around.

_ “Good boy.”  _ Vulpes’ eyes fluttered shut as Caesar moved his hand down to squeeze the younger man’s balls, gentle at first, and then hard enough to make Vulpes yelp. Throughout all the pain and despite the fact that what he was about to do was wrong, so  _ wrong _ , he remained steadfastly hard. “You’re going to keep being good, aren’t you?”

“Yes.  _ Yes.”  _

The attention to his cock oscillated from cruel to pleasurable, and Vulpes resisted the urge to whimper. Beneath him, Caesar’s lips turned up at the ends, an expression that looked more wicked than charitable. He gestured with his free hand.

“Bedside table.”

Trying to avoid kneeing his Lord in the stomach, Vulpes half-crawled, half-rolled over to pick up the small vial of oil waiting for him. Taking it in his hands, he gulped. Not only was he expected to penetrate Caesar, but Caesar was entrusting him with making sure it wasn’t a painful or uncomfortable process.

Well. He’d done it enough times to himself to know how it worked, in any case. He positioned himself between his Lord’s obscenely spread legs and probed experimentally at his hole. Caesar gave a hiss, and pushed against the intruding digits, taking two of Vulpes’ slick fingers into himself with a quiet noise. At the sound, Vulpes glanced quickly at his Lord’s face, and then away, flushing, every fiber in his being telling his that this was wrong, it was obscene, it was-

_ “Fuck. _ Just like that.” The encouragement squeezed through gritted teeth, and with a jump, Vulpes started moving again, stretching the tight muscle with an eagerness to satisfy, at the very least. “Yeah. Keep doing what you’re doing.” Vulpes’ ministrations brushed something inside of Caesar, and the man swore, open thighs trembling slightly. “Come on, hurry up. I’m not gonna tear in two here.” 

The tone of Caesar’s voice was mostly that of impatience, but some part deep inside Vulpes felt a flutter of  _ something  _ at the aroused growl also present in it. The sight of his leader, feared and respected as he was, on his back and panting with desire was…  _ exciting _ . Quickly, he withdrew his fingers, and reached for the oil again, hastily slicking himself up with it. When he spread Caesar’s legs wider and pushed in, he was rewarded with mostly incomprehensible swearing, and a pleased mutter of “Fucking  _ finally.” _

“Am I- is it good?” Vulpes asked as he bottomed out, hoping his hands weren’t shaking as much as he thought they were. Caesar glared up at him, eyes narrowing.

“It would be a lot better if you  _ moved. _ Mars’ sake, Vulpes, stop fucking worrying. It’s unbecoming of a man like you. What would those under you say if they knew you were going soft?”

A grin tugged at the corner of Vulpes’ mouth as he withdrew himself and pushed back into Caesar, harder this time. He couldn’t resist a snide “I don’t believe I’ve _gone soft_ quite yet, my lord.” A chuckle from the other man broke off into a pleased noise as Vulpes moved his hips with greater speed.

“Ha. Smartass.” Caesar arched his back slightly, maneuvering himself to an angle that had him sucking in sharp breaths with every thrust. “Mhm.  _ Yes _ . Just like that.  _ Fuck,  _ that’s good.” One of his legs broke free of Vulpes’ grasp, snaking around the other man’s back to pull him closer. His hands reached up, clawing viciously at Vulpes’ arms, shoulders, the back of his neck, whatever skin was easily reachable, leaving long red lines, and more than one lightly bleeding nick. “Christ. Have you been thinking about this? Is this what goes through your mind when you’re on your stomach and screaming for it?”

Vulpes swallowed hard and resisted the urge to deny everything, tamping down both on the orgasm building in him, and the disgust he felt at himself as he moved into the panting, lightly sweating body beneath him. Hopefully his silence would be interpreted as concentration rather than whatever he actually felt. However, he couldn't deny that his Lord looked  _ good  _ like this, eyes glazed over in pleasure, lips curled into a satisfied smirk, body writhing under Vulpes’ attention. He looked even better a moment later when his hand abandoned its position dragging nails into Vulpes’ shoulder, and Caesar began to steadily jerk himself off.

“Just a little more,” Caesar gasped out, gritting his teeth as he stroked harder. “Be a good boy and make me come.”

“Yes, lord.” Vulpes’ next few strokes were rough and hard, snapping his hips flush with the other man’s ass. He heard a low noise of satisfaction and felt a squeeze around his cock, and that extra stimulation coupled with a bizarre feeling of absolute  _ triumph  _ pushed him to his own climax, spilling inside of Caesar.

An infraction he would no doubt be disciplined for later, but one that he couldn't bring himself to care particularly about at that point in time. He pulled out with a hiss, and lowered himself from his knees as Caesar sat up, looking messy, flushed, and satisfied. Another wave of something like repulsion hit Vulpes, and he suddenly found himself feeling dirty.

  
“Thank you for your help, Vulpes. Please go back to whatever your duties are right now,” he said, reclining on the bed in a lazy, post-orgasmic haze. Mouth dry, Vulpes stood up, retrieving his clothing from where he’d left it on the floor. As usual, he wasn’t welcome to stay after he’d pleased his Lord, but that was fine. He needed to take a bath, anyway. Preferably a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i learned while sifting my way thru wikipedia research: ancient romans had no specific terms for homosexuality. there was only being on top, & being on bottom. being bottom was considered shameful bc it was "womanly" which is kinda fucked up but the romans were nothing if not kinda fucked up. 
> 
> additional fun fact: their god of fertility was named priapus and he had a ridiculously silly looking dick. look it up if you have the chance. it's crazy.
> 
> last fun fact: im also on tumblr, @legatelanivs. come say hi!


End file.
